


Curfew

by tdwk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit dubcon, disclaimer: nipnops should be handled with care, hqkinkmeme, me working the kinkmeme scene, please don't try this at home (unless you're as buff like iwa-chan), yandere!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets home late and Yamaguchi exerts his possessiveness. Toxic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> hqkinkmeme:  
> "Yamaguchi is just really fixed on extensively exploring whatever possibility Tsukishima's pink, perky and vaguely obscene nipples have to offer to him. And they have a lot."

Tsukishima closed the door to their apartment as quietly as possible, removing his shoes and jacket without making any sound.

Warm breath on his ear, strong arms grabbing him by the waist, Tsukishima turned around to see a dark grin on Yamaguchi's face. "Welcome home, Tsukki. Do you know what time it is?"

Tsukishima didn't have to check the clock to know it was hours past his curfew, and that Yamaguchi had been waiting for him to return the apartment. "It's two in the morning. But, Yamaguchi, the guys on my team wouldn't let me leave."

Tsukishima tried pushing Yamaguchi away but Yamaguchi didn't even budge. "You know how I get angry if you don't come home to me every night."

"I- I can explain, Yamaguchi. Just calm down." Voice wavering a little, Tsukishima tried edging away, only to end up with his back to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi's erection pressed against his inner thigh.

Yamaguchi's hands start slowly unbuttoning his shirt, fingers sliding up Tsukishima's bared stomach, over his nipples. Tsukishima gasped in surprise from the sudden contact, "No, not there."

"Really, Tsukki? But you're so sensitive here." Yamaguchi said, giving Tsukishima's pink, perky nipple a flick.

Tsukishima bit back a moan,"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Let go of me."

"Hmm, but we only just started having some fun."

Half-aroused, Tsukishima tried twisting away from Yamaguchi. The switch had been flipped, and he didn't want to know what kind of punishment Yamaguchi had planned for him. But the struggle only made Yamaguchi chuckle a little.

"Look at how wet you are already." Yamaguchi reached down Tsukishima's slacks to palm him. Stroking the black material, making Tsukishima inhale sharply as Yamaguchi pressed Tsukishima against the wall.

In a last ditch attempt to escape his fate, Tsukishima asked in a low, unthreatening tone, "Can I have kiss first?"

"Sure," a smug response. Yamaguchi turns Tsukishima to face him, thumb tracing Tsukishima's jawline, encouraging him to open his mouth so that Yamaguchi could lean in, tasting faint traces of beer and tequila on Tsukishima's tongue. 

Lazy, as if he had all the time in the world, Yamaguchi skimmed his fingertips up to rub against Tsukishima's nipples. With an involuntary moan from the rush of pleasure, Tsukishima broke off their kiss.

All thoughts of escape fled, all Tsukishima wanted was what Yamaguchi could give him. "Tadashi, Tadashi, will you-" 

"Say it. Tell me what you want, Tsukki, or else I won't know."

"W-will you p...play with my nipples?" Tsukishima could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes, it was that embarassing.

"Of course, Tsukki. All you had to do was ask." Yamaguchi said with a self-satisfied smile. 

He stepped closer towards Tsukishima, encouraging Tsukishima to wrap his legs around Yamaguchi's waist so that he was eye level with Tsukishima's chest. Yamaguchi pushed aside Tsukishima's shirt and pressed his lips against the soft nipple as Tsukishima moaned and dug his fingers into Yamaguchi's back.

"You're so sensitive Tsukki," Yamaguchi said as he sucks and licks at the pink nipples that had gone hard at the merest brush of his lips. 

Tsukishima arched his back, hands clinging onto Yamaguchi, crying out Yamaguchi's name as he came.

Yamaguchi smirked as he carried a boneless, pliant Tsukishima to bed, so that he could sate his own desire.

After that, and as they lay together, Tsukishima fell asleep to the rhythmic slow heartbeat against his back.


End file.
